Happily Ever After
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: Jack FrostXElsa(Jelsa). Jack and Elsa's love story,begin with Wedding and then,Honeymoon
1. Chapter 1-Wedding

The Arendale Castle,Arendale

All the Arendale people including the people from outside country have been invited to the Arendale Castle to celebrate the wedding ceremony between Queen Elsa and her love life. They were so happy and accepted her with loud supportation because she finally found a very good man that came from Burgess. They also were very excited to see the Coronation ceremony for the new King of Arendale.

The wedding ceremony was held together with the Coronation ceremony. The Coronation will started once the wedding ceremony ended. Looks like they will have a new King. They were very happy and absolutely happy.

"Oh,I'm so excited to see them getting married. They are so adorable together…so much cute and meant to be."A female townfolk said to his husband.

"You're absolutely right!I hope our new King can rule Arendale with love and fair. I also hope that he can uphold the justice in this country and make a diplomatic relationships with the other countries."He agreed with his wife.

The other townfolks added,"Don't forget,he also has a same power like Queen Elsa. Ice!That shows us they're meant to be together. I can't believe that she got such a handsome man!Owwww..I'M SO EXCITED!"

They were nodding each other and they still showed their excitement expressions. They were so excited to see their new King. Actually,the people of Arendale never saw their queen's future husband even his nose. But they knew that he also got a same power as her.

The people didn't want to waste their time. They continued walking towards the castle gate and entered inside the area. They were gathered at the courtyard. Waiting for the castle main door being opened by the castle guards.

"Are you ready,Elsa?"Queen Elsa's little sister,Anna asked her while making a few add-ons towards her sister's wedding cloak.

"I'm a bit nervous,Anna…I mean,I just met him for a few months and I couldn't believe that we're finally become married couple."Elsa replied shyly. Her face was red because of the red blush on her cheeks.

"Love can struck anyone,right?"The brown haired girl chuckled.

"You such a annoying little sister…but you're right…I love him so much!"She blushed again. Then,she asked her back,"Anna,where is your husband?Where is Olaf?"

"Kristoff and Olaf are busy greeting people. You know,today is a day's most historic for Arendale. The people are very happy to see you with your new husband. But they still didn't know his looks."Anna replied happily.

A few minutes later,Anna had finished adding up to Elsa's cloak. She said,"All done!Elsa,you're look great!"

Elsa turned around and observed herself. She was smiling very widely. Assuming that she was very happy and very satisfied with her appearance. She looked back at her little sister and hugged her softly,"I'm so beautiful today….thank you very much,Anna…"

"Anything for my sister…"

Suddenly,the door opened and appeared two castle guards at front of them. One of the guard said,"The wedding will begin very soon,Your Highness…I hope Your Highness has ready with the ceremony."

Elsa looked at Anna again,who was nodding at her. Then,she looked back at the guards and she said,"I'm ready…tell the guards to open the door. Let them take the seats. I don't want to waste the time."

"Understood,Your Highness…"The guards bowed for once as they reversed a few steps behind. Then,they closed the door as they left away.

"Eheh,looks like the ceremony is about to begin…I would like to say congratulations to you for marrying with a handsome and good looking man,and also a good King. It's good that he also has a same power as you."Anna congratulated her with humble.

"Thank you,Anna…and don't forget..treat him like your real brother…okay?"

"Okay,Queen Elsa…"

Then,Anna brought her outside from changing room and they headed to the hall,where the people were waiting for her. Her soon-to-be-husband will came as soon as she has stood on the stage.

He was Jackson Overland Frost or his other name was Jack Frost. He came from the Kingdom of Burgess. He was two years older than Elsa. His hair was shiny white as snow,white and pale skin,cheer face,his body quite tough and he liked playing. And most importantly,he also has a same power like Elsa,the power of ice and snow. He also can controlled the storms and winds same like Elsa.

The Grand Hall,Arendale Castle…

Elsa has standing on the stage with the castle's priest. She was waiting for the bell ring and the ceremony will began. Anna,Olaf and Sven were standing beside the stage as Elsa's side. A few minutes later,the first ring from the bell has been heard. The people were giving her a big applause and then,the ceremony began.

"Queen Elsa,since you became the Queen of Arendale,the people have praised you a lot. With the reformations which you have contributed to this country. People are very proud to support you wholeheartedly and swearing their allegiance to you. You have become a good and perfect Queen. While people look down on you because of the magical powers, but ye have brought many benefits to the country. We would like to thank you on all your services that very invaluable."The priest began speeching. Another applause from the people of Arendale.

"And now…let the ceremony began…."

Finally,the moment that they waited for have began. Elsa's future husband finally entered inside the hall from the main castle door,Jack Frost. Jack walked inside the hall slowly with being accompanied by two men behind,that were Jack's assistants and together with the wedding music from the Royal Orchestra. The people started talking each other.

"Oh my god,he's so handsome!"A female whispered with her friend beside.

"What a good looking man…"A man said to his wife.

But more worst when a woman mumbled,"Oh heaven…he's so..hot…ahhhhh…"Then,she fainted. Gladly two guards lifted her with a stretcher and brought her to the hospital.

Jack finally walked onto the stage and facing Elsa. He smiled lovingly at her. Elsa also returned with the same smile at him. They both were smiling each other.

Kristoff whispered to his wife,"Anna,what a handsome guy…"

"Shut up,Kristoff…don't try to be gayish…you're my prince,okay?"Anna groaned a bit while pinching his arm.

"Ouch!That's hurt!"He groaned in pain. Olaf just chuckled lightly on both of them.

"Jackson Overland Frost,do you wish to take Queen Elsa as your wife. Always together with her no matter what happen,whether in ease or difficult,peace time or hard time…always care of her with your whole heart?"Asked the priest to Jack.

"I do…"He answered and nodded at the same time. And he winked at her after that. Elsa blushed again.

Then,the priest moved to Elsa,"Queen Elsa,do you wish to take Jackson Overland Frost as your husband. Obey him at all time…always care of him no matter what happen. Make him happy and make him easy with you?"

"I am absolutely DO!"She yelled lightly.

"Then,with the power of god that he gave me…without a doubt and hesitation. In this faithful day,I'm the Arendale Priest will officially declaring you both…as Husband…and Wife…you may kiss each other…"

Jack and Elsa began running closer to each other. They began hugging each other as Jack lifted her with so much force. Finally,they began pressing their lips together. With that,they were officially kissing and at the same time,they officially became a married couple. The people were applausing again.

Jack put her down and they both began for the next ceremony,The Coronation. The priest grabbed a royal tray behind him and showed to Jack. Jack saw a King's Wand and a Royal Grail. The priest said,"Queen Elsa has gave you permission to rule the Arendale. Now,hold of these Royal Grail and King's Wand for officially."

Jack looked at his wife,who was smiling at him. She said,"Take it,Jack…"

The white haired man nodded and he began holding both of the Royal Coronation Stuffs. Then,the turned to the front,facing the people. The priest began the final ceremony,"By the honour that Queen Elsa gave to me. Now,I will declare you…Jackson Overland Frost…As the new Arendale's King. King Jackson Overland Frost."

Outside The Castle Building,The Courtyard…

Jack Frost and Elsa began walking together to the middle of the courtyard with holding hand each other. Followed by Princess Anna,Prince Kristoff,Olaf and finally the Arendale's people to the courtyard. Then,they began gathering around the courtyard,leaving the middle area for the final moment from King and Queen of Arendale.

The priest said,"Ready for the final moment of the Coronation…"

"Are you ready,sweetheart?"Asked Jack to his lovely wife.

"Yeah!"She was excited.

"In count of 3…2…1"The priest began counting.

"Now!"Jack gave a signal to her.

Finally,Jack and Elsa combined the powers together until it formed a beautiful falling snow. Together with the blue sky decorating the beauty of the Arendale Castle. The people were applausing again and this time,they were shouting together,mentioning Jack and Elsa's name.

"King Jack!"

"Queen Elsa!"

The ceremony still not finished yet. Jack asked her for a request,"Elsa,can you do something for the last?"

"What is it?"

"Sing…'Let it go'"

LET IT GO!

And then,they all were lived happily ever after. Jack finally became a King of Arendale officially.


	2. Chapter 2-Honeymoon

Jack Frost(Jackson Overland Frost)-The King of Arendale. Elsa's Husband. Wearing a white coat,white tie,white vest,white shirt,white cape,white pants and white shoes. He also has a white hair as snow,white and pale skin,blue eyes,and good looking.

Elsa-The Queen of Arendale. Jack's Wife. Wearing a shiny blue gowns,blue cape and blue shoes. She also has a white hair but bit dark,beautiful face and blue eyes.

Anna-The Princess of Arendale. Kristoff's Wife. Wearing a colourful gowns and black shoes. She also has a brown hair,warm skin and beautiful face.

Kristoff-The Prince of Arendale. Anna's Husband. Wearing a white-black coat,white vest,blue shirt,black tie,black pants,and black shoes. He has a taller body,quite good looking,white-blonde hair,and toned skin.

Olaf-The Joy Snowman. Love warm hugs.

Arendale Castle,1 Week Later...

The Castle of Arendale gate still opened to the public. A lot of people especially the Arendale citizens took the opportunities to visits the castle. The castle workers were offering a lot of activities inside the castle during the summer that still decorating the country. Since the courtyard has became the ice skating park,the castle became one of an interesting place to visit. Beside that,other activities such as royal feast,flee markets and musical shows also made the Arendale became more joyous.

Inside the castle,the indoor royal feast also had been held but it for the Royal Families. They were currently enjoying the meals that been served by the Royal Chef. As usual,the meals were very delicious and very outstanding. French Ham,Roasted Turkey and Grape Juice,such delicious meals. It been joined by the King of Arendale,King Jackson Overland Frost or known as Jack Frost,the Queen of Arendale a.k.a Jack's wife,Queen Elsa,the Princess of Arendale a.k.a Elsa's sister,Princess Anna,the Prince of Arendale a.k.a Anna's husband,Prince Kristoff and Olaf the Snowman.

"Delicious,right?"Said Anna happily.

"Yup,really delicious...you know,I never taste these meals in my whole life."Kristoff agreed. He was really enjoyed with the meals. Anna giggled a bit and she replied,

"You're so pity...what a pity prince...but now is different,isn't it?"

Her husband nodded and he said back,"Really different...heh,I love you,Anna.."

"I love you too,Kristoff..."

Jack,Elsa and Olaf were chuckling,seeing the couple talking very happily. Elsa said,"You know,Anna...you both are so cute together. I accepted your blessings because I can see that you both really loved each other. And most happy,you both have married more early than us both."

Anna agreed with her sister. She retorted,"Yeah!You did the right thing that time,Elsa. I guess Hans was not a right choice to be. Now I realised that he was an evil and tried to accuse you so he can executed you with death."

"Anna IS RIIIGHHTT!OUUHHH!"Olaf was very happy. Elsa and Anna were chuckling after that.

Suddenly,Jack spoke,"Hmm..Anna,Kristoff,Olaf...actually I have something to say to you three..". The others were looking at him.

"What is it,Brother Jack?"

"I want you three...take care of Arendale for a week,can you?"Jack requested.

The princess and the prince were stunned. She asked him back,"Why?Where are you both will be going after this?"

Jack and Elsa staring each other and they both turned back at her. Elsa continued for her husband,"Actually,Anna...we both will be going to the North Mountain for honeymoon. We won't be around here in a week from today. We want some time for together and alone..."

Anna was speechless and at the same time,she was happy with the announcement. Kristoff and Olaf also were very happy with her.

"AWWWW!Elsa and Jack are very sweet!"

Jack and Elsa were blushing lightly at the moment. They three were agreed to take care of Arendale for sake of them both.

The Courtyard...

The horse keeper was walking towards Jack and Elsa with bringing two white horses. He gave it to both of them. The couple ride on the horse and they faced to the people who was visiting the castle. King Jack and Queen Elsa were accomapanied by Prince Kristoff,Princess Anna and Olaf. The castle guards also accompanied them from behind. They controlled the crowdness at the courtyard.

"The Arrival of the Arendale's Ruler!King Jackson,Queen Elsa,Prince Kristoff,and Princess Anna!"An announcer shouted to the people following by the sound of trumpets.

Jack said loudly,"To the people of Arendale,Queen Elsa and I will leave this country to my Prince Kristoff and Princess Anna. We won't be around here for a week. Because we're going to honeymoon. I hope you can give your full supportations for the sake of our country."

"HOORRRAAYYY!"The people of Arendale were shouting in happiness as they gave a big applause towards them both.

"Oh my god,they're so adorable!"Whispered a female to her friend beside.

"Yes,yes..it is...I'm sure that the honeymoon will going even more better."She agreed.

"Queen Elsa is so sweet!King Jack is the luckiest person in the world,right Percy?"Another female whispered to her husband,Percy.

"Magnifico Arendale Caesar...yes,it is.."Percy agreed.

Jack and Elsa turned behind to see their little princess and prince. Jack gave a message to Kristoff,"Take care of this country...the people's life are in your hands now. Understand?"

"I will,Jack..."Kristoff bowed.

Then,a few minutes later,the King and the Queen began riding their horses and headed to the North Mountain. They exited the Castle and then,they finally leaving the Arendale.

North Mountain...

"Wow,what a beautiful castle. And it has ruined.."Said Jack. He stumbled upon the amazement when he looked towards the deserted ice castle once they arrived at the top of the mountain. He got down from the horse and walked a few steps to the front of the castle.

Elsa came beside him and she held his hand. She replied,"I'm sorry..it has been two months since I left this house. I mean,this castle."

"Maybe,you need to fix it back...our honeymoon will not going joyful if this castle is still on this condition."Jack teased his wife as he chuckled.

Elsa pinched her husband's arms gently. "Don't be so over control,Jackie...you stupid King.."

The white haired man chuckled while he pretended groaning pain,"Ouch!That's hurt,sweetheart!"

"Why don't you try to fix this castle with your power?"Elsa groaned lightly.

"Really?You allow me?"

"Of course!"She pinched him again.

He chuckled again,"Ouch!Okay,okay..."

They both stood back a few steps away from the castle. Jack closed his eyes and he inhaled a few deep fresh air. He tried to focus so he can used his power carefully. Then,he opened his eyes and he looked towards his wife.

He said,"Watch this,Elsa..my beautiful wife..."

He began using his ice power to create and fix the castle into new one. In a blink of eyes,the huge ice particle covering the whole castle and formed a beautiful and shiny light. Elsa was dumbfounded and amazed with his husband's power. She couldn't believe that he had a great and strong power than her.

"Just a moment,sweetheart..."

He added more strength to his ice power. He increased the force until the particle covered the whole castle. He controlled the ice with his hand.

Finally,the surrounding turned white. Elsa had to close her eyes because she can't hold her sights towards the shiny light.

When she opened her eyes back after that,she stunned again upon the new version of the ice castle. She was dumbfounded and simultaneously,she was amazed.

"Wow!Jack,you're awesome!"Elsa praised.

Jack smiled and blushed. He wrapped his arm around her waist and he replied,"I am always awesome!—for you,my queen.."

Elsa kissed his cheeks as she said,"I love you,Jack..."

Jack kissed her back and he replied,"I love you yoo,Elsa..."

Their honeymoon have going very smoothly...

The End...


End file.
